


No te embotelles

by DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc, Isabellag9705, NanamiDarkfox



Series: Saioumota week 2018 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Day 2, Emotional Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Momota needs a hug, Sad, Saioumota week 2018, i didnt regret anything, mwahahahahahaha, poor momota chan, this is so sad Alexa play despasito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc/pseuds/DICE_SaiOuMota_Inc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellag9705/pseuds/Isabellag9705, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiDarkfox/pseuds/NanamiDarkfox
Summary: En todo el día nadie pudo separar al muchacho de cabellos purpúreos de al lado de las urnas, las dos estaban en el mismo lugar, él nunca se atrevería a separarlos. Habían muerto juntos, habían vivido juntos y juntos se iban a quedar, sin importar a donde fueran, en el cielo tomados de las manos iban a estar.





	No te embotelles

Estaba lloviendo y no parecía que iba a detenerse, la lluvia caía, como si quisiera llevarse el pesar de ellos, el sol no iba a salir, no esta vez, las nubes oscuras gobernaban los cielos.

El funeral había sido muy tranquilo, así lo habrían querido ellos, sin personas hipócritas, sin hacer escándalo, solo tranquilidad y personas hablando en voz baja, recordando pequeños momentos donde ellos seguían vivos en sus mejores momentos, cumpleaños, discusiones tontas, risas, llantos, tanto que habían pasado a su lado, apoyándolo para cumplir su sueño y ya no estarían para verlo cumplirlo, eso era lo que más dolía de todo, ya no podía ser su héroe, ya no podían estar allí y decirle _“Kaito, estamos orgullosos de ti”._

En todo el día nadie pudo separar al muchacho de cabellos purpúreos de al lado de las urnas, las dos estaban en el mismo lugar, él nunca se atrevería a separarlos. Habían muerto juntos, habían vivido juntos y juntos se iban a quedar, sin importar a donde fueran, en el cielo tomados de las manos iban a estar, sonriendo como en sus mejores días, tal vez mirando en el hombre que se había convertido y estando orgullosos de él.

O eso es lo que quería pensar.

Se quedó en frente de las tumbas, hasta que todo el mundo se fue, no se había molestado en sostener el paraguas, ya alguien lo hacía por él, no podía apartar su mirada de la fría piedra caliza mojada con los nombres grabados en ellos, dejando un vacío en su corazón, casi tan vacío como su mirada, nadie nunca lo había visto tan serio, ni una sola lágrima había caído de sus ojos, no había podido llorar y no sabía porqué, ni siquiera cuando recibió aquella devastadora noticia, no querido creerlo hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos, hasta que lo sintió al tocar su piel fría, se había a su lado, tomando sus manos hasta que ya no quedó calidez.

 Ni una sola palabra escapó de sus labios desde ese momento, ni siquiera cuando le preguntaban si estaba bien, solo asentía, pero era lo único que obtenían como respuesta.

Cuando se hizo muy tarde se vio obligado a irse, aunque no quería, no le quedaba de otra, pasaron horas antes de que llegara a casa, recostado, sin moverse en su posición contra la ventanilla del auto, mirando hacia afuera, las luces de la noche, de los locales, de los autos, algunas personas pasando o simplemente el suelo, pero nada lo distraía del dolor de perder a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida, ese dolor era incomparable, como si una parte de él se fuera con ellos hasta el más allá, como si algo hubiera muerto, estuvieron con él durante tanto tiempo y ahora…

El auto se detuvo, desorientado miró a su alrededor, ah, ya habían llegado, por estar perdido en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de ello, abrió la puerta y salió sin importarle que se lo mojara el cabello, igual no lo arregló ese día, abrió la puerta de la casa, sus movimientos eran mecánicos, como si estuviera en modo automático, como si fuera Kiibo.

-Kaito- murmuró la suave voz de Saihara desde detrás de él, mientras Ouma cerraba el paraguas por él para poder entrar a la casa, ya luego lo abriría dentro para que se secara, Saihara le miraba con dulce preocupación, como si deseara acercarse y tomar su mano, Momota le miró, no había hablado desde que comenzó el funeral de sus abuelos, ni siquiera para decir el típico discurso de despedida que siempre se da antes de enterrar al familiar fallecido, no había querido, alguien más se encargó de eso.

Lo que más le preocupaba era que no había visto salir ni una sola lágrima en el rostro de Kaito, ni cuando se enteró de la noticia, ni en el funeral, ni en el entierro, nada, no había tenido reacción, estaba completamente embotellado, nunca lo habían visto así, él era el que siempre decía que no embotellaran sus emociones ni sentimientos y justo en ese momento lo estaba haciendo.

-No pasa nada Shuichi, vamos adentro- no había dicho su apodo, Momota siempre lo llamaba por su apodo y esta vez… solo dijo su nombre, el detective definitivo mordió su labio inferior, mientras Ouma solo miraba a Momota con un rostro inexpresivo, también en silencio, no le extrañaba de cierto modo, los abuelos de Momota habían sido una familia para ellos también, más que la suya propia, exceptuando DICE, pero unos hermanos no podían tomar el lugar de unos abuelos, les había dolido muchísimo, fue tan de repente, miraban una película y de un momento a otro, sonó el teléfono de Momota, no pensaron que fue nada malo, hasta que el rostro de Momota cambió y todo se fue al demonio.

El de cabellos azulados no supo qué decir y solo le siguió, hasta que se sentaron en el sofá largo de la sala, Ouma no se sentó, quedando cara a cara con Momota.

Shuichi temía lo que el otro pensaba decir y antes de que pudiera evitar nada Ouma habló.

-Momota-chan deja de mentir, odio a los mentirosos- le dijo de golpe, recibiendo una mirada confundida del muchacho de cabellos purpúreos, pero Ouma se mantenía firme, mirándole con aburrimiento fingido, Saihara hizo una mueca sabiendo lo que intentaba el Líder supremo definitivo, solo esperaba que esto no terminara en una batalla, eso era lo último que se necesitaba en un día como este.

-¿A qué te refieres Kokichi?- cuestionó Kaito confundido, si saber realmente a lo que se refería el otro, que él supiera no estaba mintiendo, ni siquiera habló, Ouma solo suspiró.

-Kai-chan, sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero- contestó el otro, mirándose las uñas- Tú, siempre eres el primero en decir que digamos nuestros sentimientos, que no embotellemos las cosas y mírate ahora ¿Desde cuándo uno de mis novios es tan hipócrita?- le dijo de forma dura, sin anestesia, sin tapaderas de ningún tipo, ni iba a filtrarse, no cuando Momota necesitaba escuchar la dura verdad, Momota frunció el ceño.

-Kokichi-kun no cre que…- intentó decir pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

-¿Hipócrita? ¿Por qué yo sería un hipócrita?- gruñó, lo más parecido a una emoción  que había  mostrando en lo que llevaba de día.

-Simple Kai-chan, estas embotellando ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros? ¿No somos suficientes para consolarte? ¿Es eso? ¿Crees que somos insensibles? ¿Qué nos vamos a burlar de ti? ¿Qué te vamos a juzgar? No me jodas Momota- le contestó de forma cortante y fría, haciendo que Saihara mirara el suelo, no podía negar aquello.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste es…?- intentó decir el astronauta definitivo pero fue interrumpido por nadie más y nadie menos que el detective.

-Kaito-kun, Kokichi-kun tiene razón, puedes confiar en nosotros, no te embotelles, estamos aquí para ti, por favor, no te hagas esto, habla, grita, golpea las paredes, llora hasta que no puedas más, vamos a estar aquí, por favor, déjanos ayudarte Kaito, para eso estamos aquí- dijo el de cabellos azulados tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas para demostrar aún más su punto de querer apoyarlo.

Momota intentó hablar, pero nada salía de su garganta, el nudo crecía y crecía asfixiándole, su vista haciéndose más borrosa de repente, sin poderlo evitar apretó las manos de Saihara, apenas notando que estas temblaban, y entonces, cuando sintió dos pares de brazos envolviéndole, un cuerpo presionándole sobre él, se rompió por completo.

Empezaron como pequeñas convulsiones a las que les siguió las lágrimas y entonces el llanto más fuerte que nunca había tenido en su vida, presionó su rostro contra el espacio del cuello y el rostro de Saihara, correspondiendo uno de los abrazos, mientras sentía como Ouma también presionaba su rostro contra su espalda, apenas registró un beso en su mejilla, estaba demasiado ocupado llorando para notar esas cosas, al fin liberando todo, la frustración, la ira, la tristeza, la perdida, todo lo que había estado aguantando, desde que comenzó todo esto.

Los iba a extrañar tanto, ya nunca podría probar su comida ni jugar con ellos al shogi, no volvería a escucharlos regañarle por hacer llorar a Kokichi, ni tampoco escucharles hacer preguntas vergonzosas enfrente de sus novios, nada, no había nada que se comparara con el dolor de perderlos, podía sentirlo allí, quemándole por dentro.

Lloró por horas, cuando terminó ya no le quedaban lágrimas, solo un fuerte dolor de cabeza por el esfuerzo y de cierto modo su pecho se sentía más ligero, más en paz con su espíritu, en algún punto de su llanto, cuando se había calmado un poco, se trasladaron de la sala a su habitación compartida, recostándose los tres en la cama, Momota quedando entre los dos más pequeños, cosa rara, no era muy frecuente de que quedara así, normalmente prefería abrazarlos a los dos y Ouma prefería estar en medio, pero el otro no se quejó por este arreglo.

Su cabeza presionaba contra el hombro de Saihara y Ouma acariciaba sus cabellos por detrás, si les miraba bien, a los dos, podía ver que ellos también habían llorado, pero decidió no decir nada y solo dejarse ser por los dos, solamente quería que lo mimaran hasta quedarse dormido, sintió un beso en su frente, de Saihara y otro en la mejilla, de Ouma.

-Saishu… Oukichi… gracias, son los mejores novios que hay- aquello les puso una sonrisa en el rostro a los dos, enternecido, por el astronauta medio dormido- Los amo- murmuró, quedándose dormido antes de escuchar la respuesta de los dos, no era necesario, ya lo sabía.

-También te amamos- dijeron los dos en respuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Jejejjejejeje, dígannos si cayeron en la trampa, necesitamos saberlo x’DDD bueno, esperemos que les haya gustado, si gustan nos pueden regalar un café :D sino también  
> ko-fi.com/diceou


End file.
